Another High School Love Story
by SilentFlower
Summary: Alfred's always been waiting to reach High School and meet the love of his life. But what happens when his "soul mate" turns out to be a guy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers!**

**Chapter 1**

Alfred groaned as he felt the covers being pulled from under him. "Just five more minutes" he mumbled. "You said that five minutes ago" Matthew said while rolling his eyes. "But I'm serious this time, just five more minutes." Letting out a big sigh Matthew continued to pull on the covers. After finally succeeding in his mission he shot his big brother a victorious smile. Letting out another groan Alfred tried to pull the covers back up, but not before Matt gathered them in his arms. Admitting defeat Alfred tried to get up. Matt stared at him and tried to stifle his laughter at the sight of his brother attempting to get into a sitting position, and failing. Unable to watch any longer the younger of the two walked out. "You better hurry up or else you'll be late. And you wouldn't want to be late for your first day of High School now would you?"

Letting what his brother said sink in Alfreds' eyes suddenly grew wide. Today would be his first day as a ninth grader. This was the year he planned on proving himself awesome enough to be invited to senior parties. He'd definitely be a jock and all the girls would be falling for him until he graduated. This was the year that would decide his place in High School. And today was the day it all started. Suddenly he broke out in a grin as he thought of all things he would do this year to get him noticed by the cooler and more mature seniors. Grinning like an idiot he jumped out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

Staring into the mirror that had fogged due to his shower Alfred smiled. Man he was good-looking. Blonde hair, tall, and broad with a stunning pair of baby blues. Smiling even wider he realized there was one thing he forgot about his year. This was the year he planned on meeting the love of his life. Together they would be the Schools "it couple" and they'd rule the school. Like a king and his queen. Or even better like Spiderman and Mary Jane! Laughing at his little comparison he began to fantasize about his future girlfriend.

Alfred had been waiting for High School all his life so naturally he had already pictured what his girl would look like. She'd definitely be super cute he knew that and she'd be blonde with short hair. This beautiful creature would also have green eyes. Alfred sure was a sucker for green eyes. He had also already decided that she would be British. He'd always found their accents very attractive and having someone call him "love" wouldn't be that bad.

"Alfred the bus is here and you still haven't eaten breakfast!"

The sound of Matthews voice brought Alfred out of his thoughts and he raced down the stairs already dressed. Grabbing a piece of toast from a breakfast plate he assumed was his, Alfred walked outside. He boarded the bus and walked toward his little brother who had saved him a seat.

"Alfred I swear if Gilbert hadn't asked the bus driver to wait you wouldn't have made it in time."

"Yea sure whatever, thanks for the seat Mattie!"

Knowing his brother didn't pay attention to what he said Matthew began to quietly speak with some Cuban guy across the aisle. Alfred began to bounce in his seat thinking about how totally awesome his first day was going to be. _This is gonna be the best day ever. And it'll be even better if I can find the girl of my dreams._

**(A/N) **

**Hi there! This is my first fanfiction so I hope I didn't fail too epically . If anyone has any tips on how to improve my writing I'd appreciate the help :D. Anyhow please leave me a review and tell me how I did! Annnd I apologize for this chapters shortness! I'll try to make upcoming chapters longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Spiderman. But how awesome would it be if I did?**

**Chapter 2**

"You big jerk! Why didn't you wake me up!"

Yelled out a disheveled Peter as he stormed into the kitchen. Arthur who was sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper and drinking tea, briefly looked up. Taking in his younger brothers appearance he cracked a smile and turned his attention back to the paper.

"Hey don't ignore me! I expect an answer!"

Letting out a chuckle as he looked at boy again he began to speak.

"Well you did tell me you were an adult last night and that you could wake yourself in the morning."

Frowning at his older brothers answer Peter sat down across from him. The small boy reached towards the fruit basket at the center of the table and angrily bit down into an apple. Putting at his paper down Arthur stared at his little brother. Trying to hold in his laughter he motioned for his brother to come over. Peter shot him an angry look but approached him anyway.

Arthur began to fix up his brother, ( or at least tried to. _How the bloody hell did he button up his shirt?) _After being somewhat pleased with how the younger looked he sent him upstairs to get his backpack. He guessed he did feel kind of guilty for not waking his brother up but decided to just shrug it off.

Slumping in his chair Arthur started to think about how his first day of High School might go. Not only did he have to put up with the torture that is High School, but he also had to deal with being the new kid. He was never that great at making friends (He only had a single friend back at his old school.) and he wasn't popular among people either. Heck he wasn't even social. He spent the whole summer vacation locked away in his room reading.

The only time he was outdoors was when that jogger guy passed by. Not that he liked the tall blonde. He just found the blonde attractive and kind of cute with that random strand of hair of his. And it just so happened that the boy would be out jogging whenever Arthur decided to read outside, Even though Arthur knew he went on his jog everyday at 6. Okay so maybe he did have a slight crush on him but he was perfectly fine just watching him. It wasn't like he'd fall in love or anything. Besides they would never speak to each other so it was ok to have a crush. He had nothing to worry about.

A small knock on the front door took Arthurs attention away from his thoughts as he got up to answer it.

When he opened the door he was met with a small boy with unruly brown locks and blue eyes. The boy looked utterly terrified as he noticed the scowl on Arthurs face. Arthur could have sworn he heard him gulp. Voice shaking the boy began to speak "Um is Peter Kirkland here?"

"Oh umm I-I'm Raivis. Peter and I agreed to walk to school together."

As Arthur opened his mouth to speak he was interrupted.

"Raivis!" squealed Peter as he ran past Arthur in a flash.

Frowning at his brother's childish behavior he waved goodbye at his brother who was now happily skipping next to Raivis down the lawn. _He is such an odd child. _Ignoring how close Peter was walking to Raivis he turned to gather his school supplies. Part of him wished he could walk with the boys mostly because he wouldn't have to be stuck in a bus for 20 minutes. Why couldn't the High School be closer like the Elementry school was?

Dragging his feet he opened the front door and sat down on the steps. The bus would be here any minute now and he'd be stuck with a bunch of idiots. He received a full five minutes peace until the bus stopped right in front of him. Slowly he got up and took his sweet time walking toward the monstrosity that was his transportation to school.

Once he entered the bus he regretted it. It was like a mad house in there. Teens were screaming at each in obnoxious voices and throwing things at one another. Already feeling a migrane coming he sat down in the first seat he could snag. Unfortunately that seat was right next to an annoying Italian who automatically began to talk to him.

"Ve hi there! My name is Feliciano I'm Italian and I like pasta! Do you like pasta? My brother Romano likes pasta!"

Arthurs eyes grew wide and he had a hard time following what the Italian was saying. The boy was speaking a thousand words a minute!

"Well nice to meet you. My name is-"

"Wow! You're accent is really cool! Are you British? Now that I think about it you look British."

And that was how Arthur's bus trip went. With him attempting to talk and Feliciano interrupting him every time. At one point he considered throwing himself out the bus window but alas it wasn't big enough for him to fit through.

When the bus finally stopped Arthur was the first one out the door. He couldn't stand to be next to the Italian any longer. But as fate would have it he missed a step and fell flat on his face. Laughter emerged from the bus as the rest of the students exited, some of them taking pictures. _Great I haven't even been at this school for a minute and already I'm already a laughing stock. _Scowling he pushed himself up and gathered all his belongings that escaped from his bag. He hadn't even noticed someone was helping him until they tapped his shoulder.

"Hey are you ok? That was quite a fall there"

Turning to face the source of the sound Arthurs jaw dropped. The boy returned some of Arthurs books and extended his hand to help him up.

" I'm Alfred F. Jones! Your neighborhood hero!"

Arthur's face continued to pale. This was the cute jogger. _Fuck._

__**(A/N)**

**This chapter is way longer than the first. XD. And I think I might add some Sealand x Latvia. Leave me a review if you think I should :D. But anyway yes Arthur was a creeper watching Alfred over the summer XD. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
